Twist of Fate
by BonkBoy
Summary: This story follows the fate of a band, Second Chance, and their struggles from the transition of the human world into the world of Zootopia after a vehicle accident claims their lives. They will need to fight tooth and nail against discrimination, adjusting to their new life, and trying to survive in a world where humans are unheard of.
1. The Calm Before the Storm

**Hi guys! This is my first ever fic and I really hope all goes well mainly with the end of my high school year coming ever so close! If all goes well I may be able to update more than twice a week, but no promises. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own Zootopia or any of the music featured. Any band names similarities are completely coincidental.**

* * *

 **The Calm Before the Storm**

"Yo Nick, wake up!" yelled Joshua in my ear. I quickly shot up, headbutting him in the face and sending him into the side of the van.

"Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you! Ever heard of a tap on the shoulder!" I yelled, rubbing my ear through my jet black hair.

"Today's the big day! We finally get to perform the big gig we've been dreaming of for years now!" Joshua responded, unable to suppress his excitement any longer. "There's going to be more people there than we've ever had before and I can't wait!" His blue eyes glittering with hope and happiness.

"Will you two shut the hell up!" screamed a very distorted and half-awake Caleb, although with his platinum hair sticking out everywheres it was hard to take him seriously. "Jesus Christ almighty we don't even have to be there until 1!" I leaned over and looked at the clock attached to the front of the van and saw that it read 9:00 A.M. Getting up from the makeshift bed in the oversized van that belonged to our lead guitarist Samuel, I jumped out the back to catch some fresh air. The sun was just over the roofs of the oversized towers. I quickly let out a loud huff as I walked over to the café just a few blocks down the road.

I quickly pushed through the front doors of the café and instantely the sweet aroma of fresh coffee hit me, lightening my mood. Smiling, I walked over to the counter and greeted the caffeine induced cashier, who looked like he needed it much more than I did. "What can I do for you this morning, Nick?" The cashier asked me happily as every employee there knew me and my band all too well. That and I frequented this particular café way too often.

"I guess I'll have the... expresso, two shots of energy and a fritter please." I told the cashier politely.

"Comin right up! Feel free to take a seat, I'm afraid the fritters ran out about an hour ago, but there's more being made as we speak. I'll call you when they're done." The cashier quickly spun on his heels and made his way to the back. I glanced around the room and found an empty booth to the back of the room and sat down. Tapping the desk, I decided to go over the big event tonight. We didn't have to be there until 1 but it didn't start until 9 so that gave us plenty of time to get everything set up, including the pyrotechnics, fireworks, and of course our music gear. I pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper out of my pocket and opened it. The top read our band name, 'Second Chance'. Underneath read all the band members and their roles, as well as their age. It read:

Joshua Caroline - drummer. Age - 20

Samuel Wilson - lead guitarist. Age - 22

Jack Hallmark - bass player / backup singer. Age - 22

Nick Yuhfer - lead singer. Age - 23

I went over the location which just so happened to be city hall. Sighing, I set the paper down, smiling. The fact that we all went out last night didn't help my sleep, but Joshua insisted that we go see a movie called 'Zootopia'. Samuel quickly fell asleep in the theatre and Jack and I just stared at the screen forcing ourselves to stay awake and look enthusiastic as to not upset Joshua. Personally, I didn't like it. I mean, a world full of walking and talking animals? Rediculous. Joshua though looked so, forgetting about his popcorn and staring at the screen in awe throughout the whole movie. Yawning, I stretched my limbs out and stared blankly at the roof until I heard my name.

"Nick!" The cashier yelled out as there was noone else in the café.

"That would be me" I chuckled as I took the fresh fritter and cup full of black liquid from his hands and made my way back to my seat. As I sat down I checked my phone and looked at the time, 11:00 A.M. I figured I'd have enough time to finish my breakfast and walk back before we had to get dressed and leave. Quickly downing the hot beverage and scarfing down my food like I always do, I paid and began my treck back to the van. As I approached it I saw a very tired Jack sitting on the back of the van, which had the name of our band messily painted on the back doors. I grinned as I approached him and gave him a pat on the back. "You ready bud?"

"Hell no, but hey, no rest for the wicked right?" Jack tiredly scoffed. Making my way in the van I saw that Sam was already dressed and tapping away on his phone like he usually was found doing whenever he got bored. Joshua was in the corner, fighting with his shirt. _Cute._ I thought. Jesus Christ, did I really just think that? Shaking my head to clear the thought, I walked over to the hanger that was dangling off a steel bar that was hastily welded onto the side of the van. Stripping down, I poked at my abs which were showing signs of fading. _Really need to lay off those fritters_ I thought as I pulled my shirt over my head, which had the name of the band on the front. Throwing on my pants and shoes, I yelled over my shoulder.

"Ready when you all are!"

"Dude, we've been waiting on YOU" Joshua chuckled as a gave him a stern look. Then, it happened again. I found myself staring at Joshua. His blue eyes, his brown hair, his- "Are you alright dude? Do I have something on my face?" he asked as he checked himself in the mirror for any marks. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ I thought. These feelings have been coming up for the past week now, and every time I clear my head of them, they come back whenever I'm around him. _Am I gay?_ The question crossed my mind but I dismissed it. Hiding the red on my face, I was quick to respond, maybe a little too quick.

"N-no just... nervous." I lied.

"Come on now, this is the moment we've been waiting for! A chance to get big!" Joshua was giddy with excitement and as I tapped the clock which read 12:00 P.M. his eyes went large. "Guys we have to go, now!" Joshua was always one to either be where he needed to be early or on time, althought most of the time it was the first.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go then!" Sam yelled hopping in the drivers seat and revved up the engine. It was a good 30 minute drive to the city hall so we all got comfortable. Joshua was steadily dumming on the windows, which were replaced with shatterproof glass on the insistence of Jack, who claimed noone will be able to break in if such standards were met.

But, fate always has its cruel way of making jokes.

About 10 minutes into the drive, we noticed something that looked like smoke coming from the hood. I quickly pointed it out only for Sam to dismiss it as he stated he just put new oil in and might have spilt some. But, 5 more minutes in the smoke got worst and I swore I could have seen a flame lick out from the crack of the hood. Sam must have seen this as well, as he quickly yelled 'Shit!' and cut the wheel while slamming on the brakes to get out of the road. Bad move. The large vehicle quickly turned over and rolled a few times, tossing its passengers around. Panic insued, and I knew we had to act fast, knowing all to well the dangers of a hood fire, as my parents were killed by one as they were driving to California for a vacation, although the fire started for a different reason.

Looking around the large van, I looked to my left to see blood trickling down Sam's face, who was out cold. _Shit._ That was all I could think. I unbuckled him and drug him to the back of the van as the passenger and driver door locks were both busted prior to the wreck, Sam just never got around to fixing them. _Am I going to die here?_ I shook the thought and got lower as smoke started to fill the inside. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ As I stepped into the back with Sam in tow I saw a bloody, cowering Joshua in the corner balling his eyes out. He must have been flung around the van a few times as neither him or Jack were buckled in, and seeing him like this broke me as I felt a tear stain my cheek. That's when I looked down.

Jack was just lying there, neck bent in a very unnatural way. _No..._ He was clearly dead, he must have broken his neck when he was thrown when the vehicle had flipped. Forcing myself to move on, knowing that mourning over him at a time like this was going to do little to help. I crawled to the back door as the smoke was starting to get thicker and tried to open it. Nothing. _This can't be happening_. I shielded my eyes and looked through the back windows only to gather that the back was against a wall. Infuriated, I started punched the window, but all I got was a bruised up hand. _Fucking windows._ Coughing, I brought myself back down to the floor. It was getting hot. Very hot. I just layed there in misery, reaching towards Joshua, whos head was now limp against his chest which stopped moving. I felt like crying, screaming for him to get up, that everything will be alright, but all I could do was cough my lungs out and give rasphy shouts to him. I reached up and out and touched his face. _I never deserved this, WE never deserved this._

Then, a flash, an immense pain, and then nothing.

* * *

 **I really hope you guys enjoyed reading, and if all goes well expect more within this week or next! I don't know much about car fires so I'm not sure if I was too spot on about that but I tried my best to capture what the final moments of dispair a person knowing they're doomed is like and seeing someone they love meet the same fate.**

 **Update: added horizontal lines**


	2. New Begginings

**Alright guys, heres another chapter. Caught bronchitis yesterday and I feel like absolute crap. Won't stop me from writing though.**

 **New Beginnings**

 _Am I dead?_ I thought to myself. When I opened my eyes I found myself in a white plane, devoid of anything and everything, or so I thought. As my vision started to clear I made out the outlines of two figures standing 6 feet away from me. The figures came into focus and I found myself saying something I never thought I'd ever say again.

"Mom? Dad?" I asked in a barely audible tone. I felt like getting up, hugging them for an eternity. All of a sudden though I found myself unable to move. Instead, I stared in awe at my parents.

"Hey there champ." my father said, placing a hand on my shoulder and giving it a squeeze. At this point tears began rolling down my cheeks. I never thought I'd get to see them again!

"We're so proud of you honey, you've grown into such a fine man." my mother said with tears in her eyes, embracing me in a hug. They never did get to see me grow up, as they died when I was just 15. The memory was still fresh in my mind. I had just woken up from a phone call when the police officer broke the news to me. I cried for hours, beating on the walls and drinking heavily from my Dad's liquer cabinet, trying to dull the pain, trying to find an escape from the misery.

"Thanks to my friends." I said giving an awkward chuckle. It was true, after drinking for about a month I ended up meeting Joshua at a park while I was still half drunk. We talked, with me slurring my words a little and him giggling. Joshua had been a bit childish even then, maybe even a little more so. We became good friends after that and later found out about each others love for music. He had been the reason I quit drinking. My mind flashed back to the scene in the van of him crying and I flinched.

We had met the rest of the crew years later when we were out at a poker game. They were their own little group at the time and me and Joshua just strangers, but over time we created an unbreakable bond and created our band. My parent's house had been reclaimed about two years before that and I had been living with Joshua since. But eventually we moved out as not to burden his parents any longer and moved in with the rest of the guys in the van, who refused to let Joshua bring in his massive collection of plushes. I still remember he pouted for a few days after that, but eventually was able to sneak in a few of his favorites. We mostly played at clubs and restaurants, only having played in public once or twice, excluding the day we had all lost our lives.

"Son, it's time to make the biggest decision you will ever make." my dad states. What? What did he mean? What decision? "You get a choice, you may stay here with us," he gestured to a large door with light seeping from the cracks of the frame. How did I not notice that before? " or you can have a second chance at life, a fresh start." Oh the irony, I thought to myself.

"What do you mean a second chance?" I asked hesitently.

"You will know when it happens." he said. How was I supposed to choose between the two when I didn't even know what he meant?

"I... I" Suddenly I found myself at a loss for words. I shook away the tears and looked up to my dad and mom, trying to find the answer in their eyes. Questions started filling my mind. _Of course I wanted to live again, but at the expense of not being with my parents? Was it worth it? I finally reunited with the two people I love the most, I can't just abandon them, right?_

"Don't stress Nick, even if you pick the latter we'll still see each other again one day." he said calmly. _But I want to be with you now!_ I screamed inside my head. It had been 8 whole years since I last saw them, and I never wanted to leave their side.

"The place you will find yourself needs people like you Nick, to guide them, show them right from wrong." Mom said. _Wait... what? I'm no leader! And where I will find myself?_ I shook the tears from my face and looked back up. _What do they expect me to do?_ I thought about my answer carefully and for what felt like an eternity before I talked again.

"I... choose a second chance." I said trying to keep my voice level, but the fear, confusion, and sadness still made its way in. _Did I make the right choice?_

"Good decision son, now go get em slugger." my Dad said with pride. "Don't worry about us, as I said, we'll meet again one day. Now, go, your friends are waiting for you." he gestured to a new door that slowly appeared meters away. _But I have so many questions! My friends are waiting for me? What?_ My parents then embraced me tightly, letting go and stepping back, smiling.

I stood their froze for a while, but eventualIy forced myself to walk past them and towards the door, twisting the handle. I looked back at my parents one more time before opening it and stepping through.

I sat up with a start, eyes wide open and panting. I could feel grass underneath my hands and my eyes quickly found Joshua, sitting and playing with the blades of grass. "Hey, you're up! Guys, guess who decided to wake up!" Joshua yelled out with glee.

"Dude, we've waiting hours for you to come to." Samuel said with a smirk. "Pretty cool though, huh? Didn't think I'd ever get to see a blue sky again after that incident with the van."

"But where are we is the question." Jack said flately, pushing his glasses up. "I've been all over the state of New York and not once have I ever seen this place. On top of that, we have no scars from the accident and no bodily damage whatsoever." Joshua tried piping something up but he was interrupted before anyone noticed him.

"What are you suggesting Jack?" Samuel asked. He looked just as confused as anyone else in the group, having woken up just after Jack. Again, Joshua tried to say something but was interrupted a second time.

"I don't exactly have a theory of what's going on, I just know for certain that theres no way we're in New York." Jack responded to Samuel.

"Guys!" Joshua yelled, pointing to a sign that read 'Zootopia 5 miles away'. Everyone stared at the sign blankly.

"Wait a minute... you don't think..." said a wide-eyed Jack. "That were in that animal world from that movie we saw yesterday?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Samuel, who fell asleep before the movie even began.

"You'd know if you wouldn't sleep through everything that didn't catch your attention, now would'nt you?" sarcasm filling Jack's voice.

"So... uh... should we... get going?" I asked, still dumbfounded.

"I... suppose it wouldn't hurt." a look of doubt filling Jack's face.

"Let's go then." Samuel sat up, offering a hand to Jack. Together, all four of us started down the dirt path from the hill we found ourselves in to the city of Zootopia.

 **That's all for now guys. Like I said I feel pretty terrible and am coughing a lung up so there may or may not be another chapter for a few days depending on how well I'm recovering. I've been waiting for reviews, mainly wanted to know if y'all would like longer chapters and if I'm doing well. But from what I understand theres something going on with FanFiction and no reviews are being posted. Oh well haha until then, have a great day!**


	3. Kick Me While I'm Down

**Hey guys got another chapter for ya! I'm getting better, just got a little cough now so thats good. My writing is going into full swing when summer starts by the way (just 2 more days!) so guess what that means? I will have more time to write! Which means more frequent chapters and possibly longer chapters! Anyways, hope you enjoy it and expect another chapter within the next few days.**

* * *

 **Kick Me While I'm Down**

"My legs are tired." Joshua whined, mostly to himself.

"Just a little farther you big baby." Samuel chuckled. By now they had approached the beginning of the city, having walked for about an hour and a half, all four very exhausted and hungry.

"Think we can grab a bite to eat when we get in? I'm certain with a city so big they're bound to have something that we'll like" Jack suggested

"Well I'd agree with you but I'm pretty sure this is worthless here." I stated flatly, holding some American currency I pulled out of my wallet and letting the wind take it. _Great._ I thought as the realization that we had no accepted money hit me, meaning no food, new clothing, if they even had anything that will fit us, and no basic necessities. We had finally entered the streets of Zootopia when Joshua piped up.

"Erm... is it just me or is everyone staring at us?" He was right. Many of the mammals in the street stopped what they were doing and kept their gaze on us. While mammals that looked 'different' weren't all that uncommon due to interspecies breeding, it was clear the four humans weren't a product of such.

As we continued walking, mammals did their best to distance themselves from us, with mothers pulling their children closer and some even walking into the street which earned them honks from angry drivers. Even the occasional dirty look thrown our way.

"This is making me pretty uncomfortable." Samuel muttered, to which I nodded in agreement. I decided now would be the best time to ask a local if there were any local shelters or somewheres similar we could stay for a few nights, or atleast until we can get on our feet since it seemed we were stuck here. I walked u to a street-side vendor, who flinched as I raised my hand to greet him. Sighing and putting my hand down, I jumped straight to the point, putting on my best smile.

"Hello sir, we're... pretty new here and was wondering if there was a half-way house or something similar that we could temporarily reside in." I flashed another toothy smile, but that only seemed to make the feline's brown fur stand further on end.

"Yes there is, fits you just perfect." the feline said coldly. "Down two blocks then take a right in the alley, their doors are always open."

"Thank you sir." I reached out again to shake his paw but he only stared at me until I retracted my arm. As I walked away from him I turn back to catch a glimpse at the cat with his phone in his paw, speaking rapidly. Shrugging the encounter off, I gestured for the others to follow, giving them the run-down on what just happened.

"Some racist ass mammals I tell ya." Samuel fumed after I finished explaining the encounter.

"I think you mean speciest." Joshua joked, trying to lighten the mood, but received glares from his friends instead.

"Let's just drop it for now." Jacked sighed out. We remained silent until we reached the end of the third block and turned down into the alley, but all we found was a lone dumpster.

"I... he..." I found myself at a loss for words. _Was this a cruel joke?! A DUMPSTER!_ My blood was running how and I felt like screaming every profanity in the book. At the feline, this city, and myself for being so gullible. _I actually expected someone to actually help us? How stupid of me!_ Right as I was about to blow my top though, I heard a faint click behind us, followed by a second.

"Stay right where you are, don't move a muscle." a female voice said behind us. Ignoring the warning, I slowly turned around to see two mammals dressed in what appeared to be police uniforms, a bunny and a fox to be exact. They were both pointing tasers at us, fingers ready to pull the trigger at any moment.

I slowly got up, desperate to explain our current predicament. "Sir, listen to what she said, stay right where you are." the fox growled.

"Officers I believe there's been a-" I was cut off second I tried raising my hands by two prongs attaching themselves to my chest. I winced in pain and stared straight at the prongs, a wire leading back to their tasers. "Oh piss." was all I was able to say before an electric current was sent through my body.

The pain was unbearable. I've been tased only once before but it was nothing like what I felt right now. My friends stared at me while I was writhing on the ground, frozen in fear and not knowing what to do. Joshua, thinking of nothing else, lurched towards me and grabbed the wire. Whimpering in pain as he felt the jolt from the wires, he yanked the prongs out of my chest.

Samuel was the next to act. He quickly grabbed me by the back of my collar and broke into a run, dragging me along with him. The fox, who hadn't fire his taser at us, raised it and fired, only to miss Joshua by mere millimeters. "RUN!" was all Jack said as all three of them hauled ass down the alley, with me being dragged behind, still in shock.

We turned down three different, smaller alleys before I made it back on my feet, sprinting behind them with the two officers behind us. I was able to make out the noise of a radio, panic taking over my reason. _Shit, they're calling in for backup._ A disparing thought crossed my mind. _There's no way out of this._ We'd eventually be cornered if we didn't act fast, and all four of us knew this.

We bolted out the alley into the road, pushing through pedestrians with the two cops hot on our heels. _There's no way we can blend into this crowd._ Running across the road, we made our way into an apartment complex. Rushing past the clerk's desk, all of us crowded into the elevator and started to furiously press random floors, hoping we could find a way out. Unbeknownst to us though, we had pressed the second floor first.

When the doors opened, we were greeted by two smug looking police officers.

* * *

 **Annndddd cut! Next chapter isn't going to be part of the story, but it has to do with OC submissions! I'm giving it its own chapter because not only is it kinda lengthy but it's pretty important.**

 **Update to chapter: Made minor spelling fixes and horizontal lines**


	4. OC Submissions

**Alright guys so I've been thinking. I want more characters in the story, some are going to be HUGE dicks, some are going to be kind, and some are going to be main characters! So this is whats going to happen. I want you to PM (please PM it I don't want the reviews to be flooded with submissions) me your OC's name, description, etc. and I'm going to try to implement as many as I can into the story. I'm also going to try to match how they treat our four heros with their personality. I don't think it'd be right to have an OC who is kind kicking Nick and his friends while they're down. Only about 2 or 3 are going to be semi-main and main characters though. What this does is give me more time to write and plan the actual story and not have to focus so much time into making characters, and it allows me really show how much you guys are necessary to the continuation of this story. Anyways, until next time, take care!**


	5. Honest Hearts

**Wooohooo! Schools out baby! You know what that means? Freedom for me, a chapter for you! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Honest Hearts**

 _Busted._ Was all I could think as the two officers forced us out of the elevator. They quickly slapped cuffs on each of us, sitting us down against the wall and began reading us our rights. _If any of that even applies for us._ I thought as I remembered the hostility shown against us since we got here.

"Four in one day, not bad huh Carrots?" the fox told his partner. His joy of catching us caused Samuel to mutter profanities underneath his breath. _But we didn't even do anything!_ I wanted to tell them this and more but my mind went back to the tasing I received last time I tried to interact with the two cops, and I just kept my mouth shut.

"Not too bad, I'm going to the car to radio for a cruiser to pick them up." the bunny responded to the fox, turning and walking to the stairs that they used to intercept us.

"So..." the fox spun on his heel to face our group after the bunny left. "What were you four doing?" he cocked an eyebrow at us.

"Well _officer_ , how about you undo my cuffs and I'll show you what I'm ABOUT to do." Samuel spat. If he wasn't angry about the discrimination from earlier, he was enraged now.

"Tsk tsk tsk." the fox shook his head at Samuel, pulling out what looked like... a carrot? He pressed a button on the side and a recording of Samuel played back.

 _"Well officer, how about you undo my cuffs and I'll show you what I'm ABOUT to do."_

"You know threatening and officer is an offense?" he grinned. "Let's see... disturbing the peace, resisting arrest, and now making a threat against me. That make's three strikes bud."

"Sir please, don't mind our friend here, he's just a bit... upset. And we didn't mean to resist, we just panicked." Jack pleaded to the officer. "What did we even do for you to try to arrest us anyways?"

"Well a nice feline called us, said there was a very odd looking fellow driving away business and harassing him." _HARASSING HIM? When the hell did asking for directions count as harassment?_ My mind flashed back to history class, where the same thing was done to anyone who wasn't Caucasian, mostly if they tried interacting with them.

"Sir I never harassed that mammal." I chimed in. "I was just asking for some directions! Please, you have to believe me." My pleading was almost sounding petty at this point, but I highly doubt we'd just get let off the hook, mainly after we made them chase us. The fox knelt down to make eye contact with me and set a paw on my shoulder.

"Look, I'm not saying I don't believe you, but we're going to take you to the station. We'll let you give your story there. Trust me, I know what it feels like to not have anyone listen to what I've got to say. I won't put you through the same." he said with a warm smile. _Guess nothing else to do but sit back and see how this plays out I guess._

Twenty minutes passed before the bunny finally returned, two more officers at her side, an arctic fox and a wolf. Upon seeing us they held stares just like those the people on the streets gave us, but with less hostility.

"Take them to the station Naali." the bunny told the arctic fox who began to help us up. Upon being stood up Samuel began to look around the hall, trying to find a getaway. Unfortunately the arctic fox who the bunny referred to as Naali noticed this.

"Don't even think about it boy." he said sternly. Samuel sighed and just hang his head down as we were led down the stairs. We all remained quiet as we were brought out the doors of the apartment complex, all of us being put into the cruiser. I looked over and saw Joshua on the verge of tears and knew I had to comfort him.

"Hey bud, you haven't said a word since the incident in the alley." I whispered to him. He let out a choked sob before regaining his composure and looked at me, a forced smile on his face. _I hate seeing him like this._

"It's... it's just I've never been arrested before." he told me.

"It'll be alright, I promise. We'll give our side of the story and be out before you know it." I smiled to him. My heart started beating faster just like it had done the last time me and him had a real conversation. _Damn it, why are these feelings coming back at a time like this?_ I tried my best to ignore the pounding in my chest and kept talking. "We'll be fine, they can't keep us there forever."

"I'll trust you on this." he shook the last of the tears away and a faint smile made it's appearance on his face. "Pretty hungry though." At that moment his stomach growled, causing his face to redden a little bit in embarrassment.

"We're here." the wolf called to us. The doors opened and we were pulled out, although it wasn't aggressive. "This way please." We were lead into the lobby of the police station, an overweight cheetah greeting the two officers escorting us. They led our group down a few hallways and finally dropped us off in a holding cell, still cuffed. I plopped myself down on a bench, going over our situation in my head. _This is just great._

"Wonder if they'll give us something to eat for our troubles." Joshua grumbled.

"Jesus Christ will you stop complaining?" Samuel snapped at Joshua, startling him.

"Guys, please calm down. We're all tired I know that, along with sore and hungry but we don't need to be on each other's asses." Jack stated boldly.

"Might as well try to get some rest at least, we may be here for a little while." I said, laying down on the bench and trying to get comfortable with my cuffed hands. Everyone else followed my actions and found a spot to lay down, quickly falling asleep after the stress of today's events.

* * *

Two hours later, a booming voice awoke us from our slumber. Surprised at the sudden noise, I scampered to my feet and looked up to see the scowl of a water buffalo. The wolf officer and Naali were standing behind him, ready to move us. After we were all woken up the water-buffalo stood in front of us as we were lined against the wall.

"My name is Bogo, but you can and will call me by my official title, Chief Bogo. We're going to need some information before we can decide what to do with you." Chief Bogo told us. I, always being the persuasive and calm one, decided to try to take charge of the situation for the rest of us.

"Of course Chief Bogo, what would you like to know?" I asked, trying to look confident and keep eye contact with Bogo, which was surprisingly hard, as he was incredibly intimidating.

"Fitzgerald, get their names and try to find them in the system. If not, enter them into it. When you're done and there's nothing else to do, I want them out of my station. Naali, we need you to work with Hopps and Wilde with writing the report" Bogo said in a no-nonsense tone, obviously ticked off about having to be bothered with us.

"But Chie-." Fitzgerald began but was cut off by Bogo putting his hoof up, silencing him.

"I don't care." was all Bogo said before he walked out of the holding cell. The wolf sighed and led us by our cuffs down another hall to a small room, to which he proceeded to take out a sheet of paper and sit down, motioning us to take a seat as well.

"Alright first order of business, what's your names, please include last as well."

"Nick Yufher."

"Joshua Caroline."

"Samuel Wilson."

"Jack Hallmark."

"Alright, and where do you currently reside?"

"..." None of us said anything.

"Oookay... I'll just put not applicable right now... are any of you employed, and if so then where?"

"Does being in a band count?" Samuel asked.

"Do you make money from it?" Fitzgerald asked him.

"Erm... no not at the moment."

"Then no. I'll just put unemployed." the wolf said, scratching more words down. "Alright, that will be all and since technically we have no reason to hold you four other than suspicion, you know where the exit is." he gestured to us unlocking the door. We filed out one by one into the hallway. _What now?_ It wasn't like we could interact with residents of the city a whole lot without the cops being called on us, as evident of the events from earlier.

We were led out the front doors of the station and left there, night beginning to fall on the city. _I guess we find a spot to sleep._ I decided now was a good time to say something as at this point we were just loitering in front of the station, didn't need to give them a reason to bring us back in as I was certain loitering, mainly in front of a government building, was against the law.

"Well guys I don't think we have any other choice except to find a spot to rest until sunrise. We'll think of something then." I announced to the group who all shared a look of defeat, even Samuel.

"Suppose we don't have any better options." Samuel closed his eyes and exhaled. We began to walk the streets which were mostly deserted, everyone at a night shift or home at this point. We found out way down an alley on the side of another apartment complex, this one looking a bit more... luxurious than the one we tried to ditch the cops in. I had just slid down the wall and closed my eyes when I heard the slam of a garbage can lid.

"Guys I know you're hungry but I don't think digging in a-" I was caught off guard as I opened my eyes, seeing a massive brown bear giving us a 'What are you doing here?' cock of his eyebrow. The large mammal slowly started walking towards us, and I wasn't sure if we should run or not. Surely we didn't have that much energy left and wouldn't make it far, so I decided to just stay still.

The bear stopped in front of me and bent over, lacing a large paw on one knee and extending the other to me. I was expecting the paw to strike me, thinking he was just another speciest animal looking to convey a message with brute force. Instead though, the paw stopped in front of me, fingers extended. I hesitated, causing the bear to lift his eyebrow again.

"It's goin' to get cool tonight, what'er you waitin' for?" the bear asked me, but clearly meant the question for all of us.

* * *

 **Alright guys, that's all for now :3 Huge thank you to Elements King for letting me use his OC, Naali. Also, thank you to Zaravan for letting me use his OC as well, which was the bear who's identity will be revealed in the next chapter!**


End file.
